Remember
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Camus y Milo] El recordar una escena frente a tu ataud, es doloroso... ni yo puedo reponerme.


Era una mañana soleada dentro de tierras griegas, la ciudad de Atenas parecía calmada, ciega y sorda ante lo que sus suelos consagrados a sus dioses, sufría.

El Sol inclemente de Europa quemaba sin piedad a todo ser vivo que no se resguardara de su quemante luz.

En aquellas tierras sagradas, ocultas a los ojos atenienses de la ciudad, se llamaba acabo una ceremonia luctuosa con los cuerpos presentes de los caballeros caídos en la batalla de las 12 casas.

El caballero de libra había venido en especial situación a esta ceremonia, dejando los cinco picos de rozan.

Cada caballero hacia guardia a alguno de sus compañeros caídos en batalla; Mu de Aries, a Saga de Géminis, Aldebarán de Tauro a Death Masck de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, a su hermano Aioros de Sagitario, Shaka de Virgo a Shura de Capricornio, Dohko de Libra al Patriarca Shion de Aries, Afrodita era custodiado por algunos guardas y finalmente Milo de Escorpio, velaba el sueño eterno de Camus de Acuario.

No se atrevía a voltear a verle o siquiera a llorar su muerte, al contrario, se sentía completamente culpable directo de su derrota y se repetía una y mil veces a cada instante, que Camus jamás debió morir así.

Su semblante estaba serio, sus ojos no tenían esa luz orgullosa que los había radiantes, sus labios se notaban secos, su cabello no brillaba, no se veía sedoso ni con vida.

Aquel vanidoso y orgulloso guerrero parecía ausente, Milo parecía más muerto en vida que otra cosa, un centinela sin corazón ni espíritu.

Muchos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y cada uno se convertía en una espina en su ya de por sí, lastimado corazón.

Poco le duró el gusto de velar su sueño, era ya la hora de decirle el adiós momentáneo, no quería aceptarlo y fue en ese instante cuando de sus ojos apareció una cristalina lagrima que corrió por su mejilla y no pudo contenerse más.

Giró lentamente su rostro para observar el semblante pasivo del caballero de Acuario, aquel que siempre tenia, Camus parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño.

Un sueño eterno...

Milo jamás había experimentado tanto dolor como en ese momento, y apoyando suavemente su mano en la cama que guardaba el cuerpo de Camus, un recuerdo, el más bello de todos lo golpeó sacándolo de la realidad...

FLASH BACK

Camus había llegado a Escorpio con su rostro completamente serio, mirando directamente a los ojos de Milo, después sonrió levemente, Milo le regresó aquella sonrisa, cuatro veces más grande.

Camus suspiró y le miró.

Acompáñame a Siberia... a ver a los aprendices de Cristal... –

Milo se quedó asombrado por muchos detalles de esa sola frase, y aunque había estado molesto por que Camus no le había saludado, ahora simplemente estaba anonadado con aquella petición, y aunque parecía más una orden, Milo estaba encantado en seguirla.

Sonriente, lo abrazó como los amigos que eran, muy a pesar del corazón del escorpión.

¿Cuándo salimos?

Mañana antes de que amanezca...

¿Estas loco, cierto?

No, tenemos que viajar mucho, ¿lo recuerdas, Siberia queda bastante lejos...

... no me queda otra opción...

Esa noche, Camus se quedó a dormir en la casa de Escorpio, a petición de Milo, o más bien a insistencia y amenazas de Milo, así que Camus solo fue por su equipaje a Acuario, y volvió a Escorpio, donde paso la noche con Milo.

Nada pasó, solamente un abrazo, una sonrisa, y un "buenas noches" de parte de ambos.

A la mañana siguiente, partieron antes de que el sol diera el anuncio de otro nuevo día, Camus y Milo, con su cada de Pandora a sus espaldas, cubierta con mantas para hacer pasar desapercibida la caja y su rango, su procedencia.

En una maleta aparte, las cosas de ambos, guardadas, solamente lo necesario, no más allá de eso.

El viaje fue lento, por lo menos así lo fue para el extrovertido Milo, aquel que ante los ojos de Camus, parecía un niño jugando a ser caballero, su sonrisa infantil, su mirada picara, y su porte de un hombre gallardo, y su orgullo de todo un caballero, definitivamente Milo parecía el hombre perfecto.

Llegaron a Siberia, Cristal les recibió con mucha alegría, sonriente, y a Camus le presentí a Hyoga e Isaac, sus aprendices aspirantes a la armadura de Cisne, la coraza más baja en la categoría de los Caballeros Cristal.

Milo, miró a aquel niño rubio, de ojos azules claro, le recordaba tanto a él mismo cuando era niño, y al otro chico, de cabellos y ojos verdes, le recordaba a Camus años antes, Sonriente abrazó a ambos niños, presentándose como el Caballero de Escorpión.

Fascinados, ambos niños, se llevaron a Milo a jugar a fuera de la cabaña, el peliazul tomó su gabardina y salió a jugar con estos, para ser atacado con bolas de nieve, o alguno que otro poder de los chicos, que apenas aprendían, y no sabían manejar muy bien, mientras que Milo les aplicaba pequeños trucos, como la restricción.

Camus desde adentro, los miraba, y suspiró suavemente, Cristal lo miró, y solo se fue a la cocina, a preparar algo para la cena, y aunque no lo parecía, estaba por anochecer.

Al poco rato, Camus fue sacado de su atención a los actos de los tres niños de afuera, y debemos aceptar que para Camus, Milo llegaba a ser un niño muy inquieto.

Cristal le llamó para comunicarle que estaba lista ya la cena, que debía de mandar a llamar a los niños y al Caballero de Escorpio, Camus le detuvo y con un movimiento le dijo que él iría por ellos.

Al abrir la puerta, Milo entró con los dos niños detrás de él, y sonriente, le tomo de la cintura para robarle un beso frente a Cristal y ambos aprendices.

Al separarse Camus le miró sonrojado, Milo sonrió.

Te amo... –susurró suavecito.

Y yo... a ti... Milo... –respondió sonrojado.

FIN DE FLASH BACK


End file.
